


Sephirah's meeting gone wrong W.I.P

by Realfairygirl



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Tag, meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Realfairygirl
Summary: what happens when there is a meeting? Hello all see notes for extra information about the long awaited update, mainly just because i'm so busy , and motivation issues. anyways on to description . Angela finds out about some of the  Sefirot are slowly but surly giving feelings for one and other, seeing this as a disruption she must call as meany meetings as possible and resolve this situation before they become too attached to one and other will she do it in time?
Relationships: Netzach/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally there is a slight update sorry about not writing anything since 20th September, its October now however , it has finally been started to be continued. after nearly a month. i've just had so much work to do and it causes problems with my willingness to write as I've already had to write loads and it makes it harder for me to keep doing it however weekend comes i want to write but due to more work can't, this week there isn't alot of projects i need to do , so i thought to give a quick update

The Sephirah all wait for there usual 5 'o clock meetings . However on this instance didn't turn up on time. the Sephirah wait around for Angela for about an hour the silence in the room is broken by Chesed "Angela isn't here yet should we all go?"

"Well shouldn't someone go check on her?" Gebura suggested 

"can we go now" Netzach clearly did'n't want to be here as usual 

"ill go find Angela see if shes okay" Gebura walks out the meeting to go find the missing Angela 

"i'm going back to my department , call me when Angela is found and Netzach i'd like to talk to you" Yesod walks outside of the meeting room 

Netzach follows Yesod confused on what he'd want to talk to him about. They both finally get to Yesod's office. 

"Netzach can i ask you something ?" 

"sure Yesod as long as i don't have to stay around everyone else , for a kind of confession"

"Netzach i want to ask about , how you have been sleeping on the table again. Have you been sleeping alright?" 

"Yesod, why are you asking me this, i'm fine i'm just a bit tired "

"Netzach you are allway tired and almost allways sleeping on the table , Netzach you really wouldn't want to get found out_" 

"Yesod i'd rather not be here anymore anyways" 

"surely you can't mean that" Yesod questioned weather or not Netzach would want nothing more but to rest his eyes. for ever this time. and he really didn't want that. Alot of the employees would feel horrible if a Sephirah was lost this time. Let alone them all having to move departments. The last thing this facility needed was another needless death.

"Yesod, i do mean it, if i didn't mean it why say it? i don't want to be here anymore so many more deaths every day_" there is a knock on Yesods office. 

Yesod looks at the door for a second. "who is it?" 

Gebura's voice rang out while coming in "its me Yesod, I've found the missing Angela"

"where was Angela exactly?" 

"Angela was tied up with the manager it seems , the manager has taken up drinking and that's why the meeting was called , Angela says you two are needed down there " 

"we will be along shortly Gebrua "

"good , ill see you there then" Gebura walks out of Yesods office 


	2. Back to the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all sorry about delays on chapters being finished

Netzach and Yesod make there way back to the meeting room where the rest of the Sephirah are sitting around the table.

Angela's voice rang out as soon as they came in there. "i'm glad you two have turned up, Netzach , Yesod do sit down i have something to discuss with you all."

Yesod and Netzach both sit down at the table near each other.wondering what Angela could have possibly called the meeting for.

Yesod spoke up before the others did "what did you want to discus Angela?"

Angela replied in her usual way " most of you have appeared to have become attached to one and other, care to explain this." 

Hod replied to Angela " Angela no offence but maybe this is something you should try to understand and not tell us to explain it just happens." 

"i agree with Hod she's right Angela you cant stop us from falling in love with one and other." Gebura agreed with Hod however Angela just became more annoyed 

"If you want to have relationships find but if there's one missing report you will never see each other again got it!"

" Angela don't you think that's a bit harsh" Chesed seemed to have a point all of the other Sefirot agreed on this but just nodded in agreement with one and other , Angela seemed increasingly annoyed with these rising problems. 

"Listen carefully all of you i do not want any of this nonsense do not let his hinder you're progress now I have to stop the manager from being wasted any longer." Angela walks out form the meeting room and leaves the Sefirot looking at one and other while Netzach must have fallen asleep at some point as he is now sleeping on the chair he is sitting on. 

"Chesed , i need you in my floor I have some things i would like to discus. " 

" Of course Gebura, ill come right away." 

"Good i'll see you there Chesed." Gebura also walks off to her floor , while slowly one by one everyone else leaves until only Yesod and the sleeping Netzach remain in the room 


	3. wake up

"Netzach , wake up you have to , you can't stay asleep" Yesod shakes Netzach gently to try and get him to wake up but Netzach seems to only smile and not go out of his sleep. 

"Netzach! get up. " Netzach stirs a bit until he finally wakes up as Yesod kept shaking him

"whaat?" Netzach grumbled as he was still half asleep.

"Netzach you have to do you're work."

"Why, there's no point. want to die anyways." 

"Netzach stop saying that please ill do you're work for you please ." Yesod hugs Netzach.   
"stop pitting me i don't deserve it."

"Netzach i don't want you to die from her. i'm to pitting you i care about you."

"i don't believe you Yesod ."

"Netzach if i didn't care would i not have left? "   
  
Netzach lets out a sigh "You really did stay huh? why i'm not worth it Yesod."   
  
"Netzach stop saying these things , Angela is going to have you and me killed. Come on get up Netzach." 

"Or what? if i don't get up Yesod?~" Netzach smirked as he said this he wanted to test the waters a bit see how far Yesod would go. To make sure he wasn't scraped by Angela or sent to the manager, however a lot of good that would do there wouldn't be any point the manager would be drunk and probably end up making him drunk as well in the end this would have made Angela mad again, and probably try to take matters into her own hands Netzach didn't care much he'd rather be dead anyways he saw himself as being a burden to everyone at this facility. 

"Netzach... don't do this."

"Do what Yesod? i'm not doing anything at all.~" 

Yesod could only see one way forwards. Yesod picks up Netzach and walks out of the meeting room, he saw this as being the most easy option rather than dragging Red in there as she would result in violence to get him out of there not to mention the fact that she would take the payment of energy and Angela would also not like that. He also knew that the other Sefirot would also be working so this was the only option as embarrassing as it was. With a few moments later Yesod picks up Netzach. 

"Thought it through did you Yesod i never knew you'd do this kind of thing." Netzach smiles slightly while seeming to want to say something else but chooses not to. 


	4. A sad boy and the viper

"Netzach if i'd had wanted something bad to happen to you there i would have left you." Yesod thinks carefully about his more inner feelings yet can't form the words to say to Netzach. He didn't express himself very often at all. He did have feeling yet repressing them was easier for him rather than saying them, this is what he saw it it as. 

"Yesod i would have much preferred that. put me down now." Yesod is now outside of Netzach's department and puts him down on the floor. "One more thing" 

"What is it Netzach?" Yesod looks at Netzach with a puzzled look on his face. 

"Stay with me." Netzach looks directly at Yesod's eyes. 

"Netzach i have my own work to do."

"Yesssod. you'll finish soon anyways." 

"Fine if it gets you to work then i will." Yesod sits down in Netzach's department 

"Thanks Yesod." Netzach almost lets out a small smile but doesn't, Netzach always felt like Yesod made him at least have a meaning. However never understanding why he felt like this or why Yesod always seemed to go out of his way to get him to not be scraped as far as Netzach was concerned getting out of this hell hole would be a lot better than sticking around for the blood to start dripping down the fucking walls and no end to any of that never ever stopping all Netzach wanted was the abnormality's to stop killing perhaps , keep every single one of the employees alive losing none not again would be nice. Netzach saw every day to be another way to have more meaningless deaths. 

"Netzach, why ask me to stay now?" 

"Yesod isn't it clear yet? You really aren't joking huh?" Yesod stares at Netzach with and almost blank expression 

"Isn't what clear?" 

"I like having you around Yesod."

Yesod stares at Netzach for a moment before standing up and walking over to Netzach who is still sitting on the floor. Yesod kisses Netzach ,he steps away slightly but Netzach grabs Yesod and pulls him in to cuddle him. "Thanks Yesod, I know how you feel. Hey I feel the same way." 

"Netzach you do?" Yesod seems a little surprised at the same time now gets exactly what Netzach was going on about earlier.

"Of course Yesod can we stay like this for a while" Netzach plants his head into Yesods shoulder and after a while falls asleep like that completely forgetting about his report Yesod eventually falls asleep too. Forgetting what Angela's orders were but not only that if they didn't wake up there report will be late and there couldn't be any more late reports. Otherwise they'd be scrapped, despite Netzach claiming he wants to die he now has someone to look forward to seeing almost a purpose in his life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sephiroth meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563279) by [Control team Employee Eugene (Foxy_Fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Control%20team%20Employee%20Eugene), [Foxy_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox)




End file.
